Madame de TARDIS
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: Madame de Pompadour died in 1764. But what if she didn't? What if, the Doctor took her away in the TARDIS before she died? Not a season 3 rewrite, but a completely new story. (10thDoctor/Reinette) ADOPTED! Check out final AN for details
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it.**

 **A/N: Hello readers, and welcome to my new story. I always loved Reinette's character, so I thought, wouldn't it be awesome if she came back? Unlike TGWDW, this will not just be a rehash/rewrite of the TV show with a different character/younger character. Martha will not be in this story, nor will her adventures with the Doctor (Except for Blink. I love Blink, hence my user name.) I know this story will not appeal to everyone, so just tell me if I should continue. Otherwise this will just be a One-Shot. Also, don't forget to Read and Review my other stories, and review this one. Reviews always make me happy. Anyway, on with the story!**

The Doctor shut the door to the TARDIS. He really wished that Donna had said yes. But, it was her choice, not his. He started putting in coordinates to another part of London, before he realized something he saw in Donna's house. He ran back outside, to see Donna still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?" Donna asked him, her bossy voice making the Doctor laugh.

"What, you didn't miss me?" He asked, causing Donna to raise her eyebrows. "Well, I was just wondering what that is." He told her, pointing to the portrait in her house. It was of a blonde woman, one he was very familiar with. One who he thought had died. Madame de Pompadour. Reinette.

"Oh, that's a French woman my grandpa is obsessing over. He has this conspiracy theory saying that she didn't actually die of disease, like she was said to have. Why?" Donna said, clearly annoyed with her grandpa.

"Oh, I was… just wondering." He nodded to her. "Your grandpa, is he in?"

"Let me check." Donna told him. She ran into the house, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about her. He just lost Rose. But what if this was what was meant to happen. What if, he met the woman he would spend his life with already.

The Doctor leant against the TARDIS, laughing with pure joy. If Reinette had somehow survived, then he wouldn't be crossing into established events. He could take her to all of time and space. The woman who he felt the most guilty about letting die. Someone who was smart, and could keep up with him.

A loud cough brought him back to reality. Donna was standing there, wide eyes, and she looked like she was edging on laughter.

"You know, your laughter is really contagious." Donna told him, causing the Doctor to frown slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oi! I was joking around. Does humor go right over your head spaceman?" Donna asked, disbelieving. The Doctor smiled a big smile, and replied with a simple "Nope!"

"Gramps is here, Doctor." She told him, causing the Doctor to smile even wider.

"Yes!" He said, pushing past her.

"Rude!" Donna shouted after him, causing him to reply with what he told Rose when she told him that.

"Rude and not ginger!"

The Doctor walked into the house, and saw Donna's grandpa, Wilf, standing near the portrait. He walked next to him, keeping silent as he stared at the woman he might love.

"How do you think she died, if not by disease?" The Doctor asked eagerly.

"She very well might have died from disease, as it has been found in records that she was sick. But I don't believe that was the only reason. There is a legend, buried deep in records, that says that Madame de Pompadour was seen being carried by a man, before disappearing in a blue box. And she was never seen from again. It is believed that the King did not want it known that she disappeared. That it would be better to say she died instead of going missing or was kidnapped. If you were to break into her tomb, she would not be buried there. Of course, you would know all about that. Wouldn't you, Doctor?"

For a moment the Doctor just stared at the painting, before realizing what Wilf said. He spun around to look at him, but in response, Wilf only held up a folder.

Inside was a rough sketch of the TARDIS. The doors were open, and a sketch of the Doctor carrying Reinette in was shown.

"You are the man in the picture, aren't you Doctor." Wilf asked. "My Donna told me that you are a time traveling alien from outer space. That you took her to the beginning of Earth and back in the for dinner."

"Yeah, that is me." The Doctor sighed. "Well, that may be me. Well, that probably is me. Well, that is me from the future. My future at least. The thing about time travel is that things don't always happen to me in the right order. I meet people for the first time, and yet they already have met me. I know to go places because I find out about them in the future. That is why it is dangerous to travel in time." He said, before turning around and waling out.

He ran back to the TARDIS, before poking hi head back out. Now Donna and Wilf were standing there.

"What day did she disappear on?"

"It is said that it was on Christmas 1758." Wilf answered, causing the Doctor's eyebrows to raise.

"That is only a couple months since she last saw me! They kept it a secret that she had possibly died for 6 years!" He nearly shouted. "Ok then. Goodbye Donna, Wilf. We will see each other again. I believe that."

With that he ran into the TARDIS, set the coordinates, and ran back outside.

"I figured you would like this. Just remember to not blink, or you'll miss it. Allons-y!" He said, before pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing at the last control, and activated it. The doors flew shut, and the TARDIS began the dematerialization process. The whooshing sound filling the console room.

When the TARDIS entered the Time Vortex, he ran to the wardrobe. He saw the image of him on the picture, and the image was wearing a different shirt then he was wearing now.

Soon the Doctor heard the arriving thud, and ran outside. Snow was falling against the ground lightly, creating a beautiful winter scene. He didn't see Versailles anywhere, so he turned around.

The mansion was beautiful. Trees decorated every window, wreaths hung from every door way, candles lit up the pathway to the mansion, where it was clear a ball was taking place. Guests were walking in and out, all of them wearing masks. The Doctor reached in to his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and pulled out the mask he used for these masquerade balls.

He walked up to the entrance, where the guards were checking for invitations. The Doctor simply flashed his Psychic Paper, and they let him in without a problem. He walked into the mansions, and saw her.

Her blonde hair was still up in a bun, her make up perfect as always. The red dress she was wearing capturing her beautiful figure perfectly. The Green Mask she wore kept her identity hidden from anyone who had never seen her personally.

"We have in attendance, Sir Doctor of the TARDIS." The announcer spoke. While most people ignored what he said, there was one person who clearly did.

Reinette spun around to see the Doctor staring at her. He tried to look away, but it was too late. Instead, he motioned for her to follow him outside. She grinned, and turned to the King. She whispered something to him, and then walked outside, and so, the Doctor followed.

When he got outside, he looked around, but couldn't see her. He waited for a moment, before jumping when two arms encircled his waist. He turned around and saw Reinette hugging him. He pat her back, as she was crying. All of a sudden, her demeanor changed suddenly, and she slapped him.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to be a couple of minutes!"

"Women." the Doctor muttered, rubbing his cheek, before turning to her. "I am really sorry Madame. I thought you had died."

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly confused.

"6 years from now, the King will say that you have died, and will bury an empty coffin in your grave."

"Why did he do that?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, before changing the topic.

"Never mind that, Madame. Allons-y!." He said, before grabbing her hand, and running off to the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "Also, don't call me Madame. Remember, you can use my name."

"Right. I forgot about that…" the Doctor trailed off, before coming to a stop in front of the Blue Box he called home. "We are going inside here."

"Right. A small blue box. That is where you are taking me. Wow, you are moving fast."

"Uhh… I didn't mean it in that way." He said, blushing greatly, but stepping out of the way. "Just, go on inside. I think you'll find this to be fantastic!"

The Doctor watched as Reinette walked up to the twin doors, and moved to pull them open.

"Push. I know the sign says Pull To Open, but push." He stopped her, causing her to push. When she saw the interior, she gasped. She took a couple of steps in, before running back outside. She circled the TARDIS, like Rose did, before knocking on the box to make sure it was wood.

She then ran back inside, leaving the Doctor standing there, really happy and smiling like an idiot. He followed her in, seeing her standing there, twirling around to look at everything.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Reinette gasped.

"Is it, i didn't notice, wow." The Doctor said, sarcastically before walking in front of her.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It is my Time Machine." He told her. "This girl has been helping me for over 700 years."

"Are you ok?" He asked her, realizing that Reinette was hanging onto one of the ledges. "Because sometimes this place can make people feel, you know."

"I'm fine, Sir Doctor. It's just that I have not been feeling well. I'm afraid I will die soon." She said, before walking outside and fainting.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted, running outside, grabbing her, and caring her back inside the TARDIS to the med room, unaware of the guards that saw him leave. He quickly ran back to the console room, put it in the Time Vortex, before going back to the med bay.

The Doctor ran scans on her, coming to the realization that she did actually have Tuberculosis. The doctor's must have changed the date in which she was diagnosed to make sure that it was more realistic when she died.

He knew he should be worried, but he just smirked. Tuberculosis is just another cold in the 51st century, and that is where he gets his medicine.

The Doctor grabbed a syringe, filled it with the Anti-Tuberculosis medicine, and injected it into her. The affect was almost instantaneous. After a couple seconds Reinette shot up, gasping.

"What just happened? Where am I?"

"Your in the TARDIS sick bay. You had a deadly disease known as Tuberculosis. Lucky for you, I have medicine from eh 51st century that cured it. You are no longer dying!"

"Really? Thank you, Sir Doctor." She asked, shocked. She thought that she was going to die. Now, here her savior was, telling her she isn't anymore.

"Just the Doctor, no need for the Sir." He waved off the apology. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. See all of Time and Space."

"I wanted to come with you a couple months ago, I still want to come with you now."

"Great! I know just where to take you. London, 2016. 258 years in your future."

"I can't wait." She said, swinging off the bed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and shouting

"Allons-y!"

The Doctor grinned, also shouting Allons-y, and they ran back to the console room. He set in the coordinates, told Reinette to hang on, and then they were off.


	2. London 2016

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Doctor who or anything related to it. BBC does.**

 **Thank You to all of you who ahem helped me decide to write this story. I especially want to recognize** _ **Thunderstrike16**_ **for helping me come up with the idea for the villain (not saying what so it won't be spoiled.) And now to answer the one review I have not responded to yet.**

 **Sam Fraser (Guest): Well now they are! :) Thanks for reviewing.**

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

 **Museum of London, London, England, July 14, 2016, 5:00pm**

"Is the new specimen ready?" Dr Declan Carter asked his partner. He really wanted to find out what made this creature so special. Ever since he was a little boy, he has always believed in extraterrestrial life. Then, when the Battle of Canary Wharf broke out, he finally had the evidence he needed.

He started researching possible alien encounters before then, and had come up with some remarkable discoveries. These alien encounters have dated back way before Victorian London, even way before England was established.

In his research, however, there has always been one linking factor between all of them. One that he could not figure out what it was. In every encounter, violent and none violent, there has always been a blue box. A box that was never made until the 1960's.

And with this box, there has always been a description of a man, and sometimes a companion of his. So far, he has come across 12 different men, but they all share the same title. They always go by "The Doctor."

"Yes sir." Dr. Chloe Hunt told him, jokingly saying sir. She, like Dr. Carter, has always been interested in alien life. That was how they met. They had been in this exact museum, trying to find signs of extraterrestrial life, when they bumped into each other.

After that, they had a bond that would soon lead to them going on a first date. However, that date didn't go exactly as planned. The peaceful walk in the park turned into a day of running and screaming.

When the ghosts turned into Metal Men, Declan and Chloe were faced with a situation like the ones described in the history books. And, as it so happens, the Doctor and the blue box were spotted there, too.

After that night, the two have become inseparable. They dated for years and years, as Declan was worried that Chloe wouldn't say yes if he proposed. However, they soon got in to another alien situation. And they actually met the Doctor.

What was weird is that he already seemed to know them. He told them that he knew them in his past. Those were his last words to them, before he straightened his bowtie, took his french companion's hand, and whizzed away inside the blue box.

That day, was the day that Declan proposed to Chloe, and they got engaged then. They came to the agreement to not get married until the Doctor came, so they could thank him for helping them get engaged.

"Where is it?" Declan said, coming back from his flashback.

"Over here." Chloe pointed. What she pointed at shocked Declan. The 7 ft tall figure loomed over Declan, as he was only 5' 7". It's grey amour gleamed in the light, creating the look of a fierce warrior. The figure was chained down, dying, but it still gave off the fearsome image.

"Oh, god."

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

 **Opening Credits**

The TARDIS zooms down the purple Time Vortex. Eventually, it reaches a crossroads, in which it chooses to go down the left tunnel, entering a reddish-orange color Vortex. Names come flying in the opposite direction of the TARDIS.

 **David Tennant**

 **Sophia Myles**

The names zoom off, and the multicolored Doctor Who emblem twirls into view. It also flies off, and words appear, different from the names.

 **The Freezing Summer**

 **By: David Kylin**

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

 **TARDIS, London, England, July 14, 2016, 9:00pm**

The TARDIS was shaking uncontrollably, and Reinette was holding on for her life. She laughed as he was basically laying on the controls, his foot hitting a lever, which stopped the ship.

"Ah, here we are. London 2016. I knew I'd get it right this time!" The Doctor shouts out loud. He bounded towards the door, before Reinette stopped him.

"I don't know anything about the world I am stepping into." Reinette told him. "What has happened since my time? What have I missed?"

The Doctor looked disappointed for a couple of seconds, before jumping up in glee. "I got it! I will use give you my memories of the history, but leave off any images. That way, you will still be impressed when you step outside these doors."

Without any warning, he bonked his forehead against hers, and they both stepped back in pain. Reinette gasped as new knowledge flooded her mind. She all of a sudden knew everything up to this point about Earth History, however she had no idea what anything looked likes.

"Ow and wow at the same time, Doctor. What was that?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, just a simple memory transfer. Nothing to it. Well, nothing difficult. Well, not to difficult." He paused here. "Actually, you know what? I think I should wait a couple days to use any telepathy or mental connections."

"Do I need a new outfit? Like the one Rose wore?" Reinette asked, causing the Doctor to flinch at Rose's name.

"Yes, actually. You, do. Make sure to go to the section labeled 21st century Earth."

"And the directions? I don't want to get lost." Reinette asked, having a feeling that the TARDIS expanded far beyond 2 rooms.

"Right. Once you exit the console room, take the first left, then the second right. Take the third left, then head straight ahead. Go under the stairs, and pass the bins. The wardrobe is the fifth door on the left." He instructed. A normal person would have not remembered that, but Reinette was smart, and had an excellent memory.

She left the Doctor, and followed his directions. She came to a halt when she saw the wardrobe itself. There appeared to be no end to the clothes. The racks extended far beyond the edge of her sight. Luckily, right in front of her was a section labeled _Women, 21st Century Earth_.

She scanned the section before finding the clothes that she liked. As she was used to heavy dresses, she was happy to wear something lighter and looser. Once she got dressed, she found an instruction manual on how to apply 21st century make-up and how to curl her normally straight hair. She has never able to let her hair down for a while, so she decided to give it a go.

**************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

The Doctor was tapping his fingers to a beat of 4, when Reinette came walking up. His jaw dropped. She was absolutely stunning.

Reinette had picked out a light, flowy gold shirt with a blue denim jacket over it. She wore black skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. The make-up she wore was light, and her hair was curled so that when she walked, it bounced behind her.

"So? How do I look?" She asked the Doctor, who was staring at her. His face grew into a wide grin.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" He told her honestly.

"You look pretty nice yourself, Doctor." Reinette said. While she was gone, he put on his light brown trench coat over his pinstripe suit.

"Thank you, my dear Madame de Pompadour."

"Don't call me that. If I must be a Madame, I'll be Madame de TARDIS, as you are Sir Doctor of the TARDIS." Reinette insisted. She then grinned, and ran out the door. What she saw, made her face light up.

They were right outside Southbank Centre, looking out at the Thames River. The moon shined brilliantly down, lighting up the Thames. In the distance, she could see the London eye glowing. The 21st century technology and architecture was so much cooler than that in the 18th century. Overall, the sight was breathtaking.

The Doctor leaned against the door of the TARDIS, watching her reaction. He loved it when he took his companions to the future or the past for the first time. They were always so impressed.

"Wow! It's… It's beautiful!" Reinette exclaimed. She would have kept on going, but was interrupted by a conversation from a couple of people nearby.

"It is too dangerous! We need to let it go, not keep it locked up." The man said. He wore a lab coat, and was clearly trying very hard to get the woman on his side.

"Yes, I know it is. Isn't it better if it is locked up, and not on the loose?" The woman was also wearing a lab coat, and her engagement ring was glittering in the moonlight.

"I guess your right." The man said, looking down. "But, I will not dissect or experiment on it. Even if I wanted to, that armor is way to hard to get off."

Reinette glanced over to the Doctor, who was now trying to eavesdrop, abandoning his original position.

"Trouble?" She asked, grinning.

"Oh, yes!"

They followed the couple to the Museum of London. There, they crept in the shadows, hiding from sight. When the couple stopped, they were in some kind of lab. And in the center of the lab, strapped to a table, was a 7ft grey armored figure.

"Oh, no." The Doctor whispered.

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

"It's a Martian. An Ice Warrior!"


	3. 100 AN

**Hello everyone of every reader of every story I have written. I now have 100+ Followers! Thank you to each and every person who has followed me, one of my stories, or more than one of my stories. Each and every person has contributed, so I figure I would give you all a reward. The next story I write, I want you guys to choose the start. What fandom (ones I write from on my bio), What characters, What title, and the plot of the first chapter. As it will be one of your stories, I will also take any suggestions that you have to offer about it at any time. Now, I think a lot of people will take advantage of this, so, I have some rules.**

 **1\. You have to send it to me by 9:00 pm E.T. on Sunday, April 23, 2016. Otherwise it is too late, and will not count.**

 **2\. Make sure you include everything I listed above, if not more.**

 **3\. When I decide whose story I have chosen, I will PM them to let them know, and I will post an A/N on all of my stories to let them know who won.**

 **4\. Understand that I do have other stories, so if I don't update your idea/story as often as you want, it is because I am working on those stories.**

 **Thank You all once again, and this is Beware The Weeping Angels, signing off (not forever, for the day.)**


	4. Winner Selected

**HELLO EVERYONE! The ideas are locked in, and I have come to a decision. The Winner Is...** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **! His story idea was absolutely brilliant, and I have chosen him. His idea will be the next story I publish. HOWEVER... That does not mean I won't PM you if you had a good idea to make sure you would still like that pic to be written. There were some ideas out there that were so good that I can't truly choose. While** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **'s story will take front seat of these stories, they will still be there and exist. They will just be updated slower. Thank You to all who participated, and** ** **PM's will go out soon.****

 **-Beware The Weeping Angels**


	5. Story has been Adopted!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY** ** _Thunderstrike16_** **. Once he posts his first new chapter (chapter 3), I will take it down. Please favorite, review, follow, etc. the story on his account. He also has some other brilliant stories that I think you guys should check out.**


End file.
